Brave Bird
'''Brave Bird '''is the third mission in the '''Call of Duty: Impact '''campaign. Objectives *Board and fly the Cargobob helicopter to the beach battlefield *Land on the dock safely while avoiding missles *Protect Ice and Dust *Get Blood to cover *Help the medic inject a painkiller into Blood *Defeat the RR's helicopters *Escape the RR's jets *Fly away in the Cargobob Plot The Truths are briefed about the Egyptian Invasion, being told they have reached the beaches and are pushing back their soldiers. They are to fly in the armored helicopter, the Cargobob, and make their way to the battle field and aid the soliders. Rover is informed he will be flying the helicopter, as the two pilots have been W.I.A. Trojan orders the team onto the Cargobob, and they take off to the beach. Once in the beach's territory, the Egptian Rebels launch RPG missles at their helicopter, only managing to hit them once, but not sending them crashing. Rover safely lands on the beach's ship dock and exits the helicopter, firing back at the enemies. Trojan gets a new set of orders directly from Masos, being told to eliminate the Egyptian boats and send them retreating. Hawkeye goes up a dune in the back side of the beach, firing at the rebels with his sniper. Rover and Blood are to protect Ice and Dust while they plant C4s on the boats. Once finished, Rover spots suicide bombers strapping smalls explosives to their vests and running towards the American soldiers. Rover calls out to everyone to kill the bombers before the reach the soldiers. Blood manages to attack three bombers, but is shot in the stomach and sent to the ground. Hawkeye snipes one bomber but is forced to leave his spot from lack of cover. Rover and Ice dash to Blood's aid. Dust kills the rest of the bombers and yells to the American marines to get a medic. Just when Rover helped Blood to his feet, a rouge bomber pulls a string on his vest, blowing himself up and sending them flying backwards. Trojan helps Rover up and yells into his ringing ear to get Blood to cover quickly. Rover wobbles to Blood and drags him to the marines' cover. The marine medic asks Rover to help him put a painkiller inside Blood, and succesfully does. Ice yells to everyone enemy helicopters, and they weren't Egyptian rebels. Rover looks up at the helicopters, and they had a logo with RR on it. Trojan tosses and RPG to Rover and Dust, signalling them to take down the helicopters. Rover and Dust send the helicopters down, but are greeted by two jets with the same logo on them shooting three missles at them. The marines tell them to head back to their helicopter while they cover for them and stay behind. Trojan and Rover object, but are interrupted by another barrage of missles blowing up behind them. Rover and Hawkeye carry Blood to the helicopter, Dust and Trojan dashing in front of them to the Cargobob. They reach the helicopter, set Blood in a seat, and watch the marines desperately fire at the new combatant's jets. The team continues to watch from their flying away helicopter, watching the marines die a painless death from a missle. Category:Call of Duty: Impact Category:Call of Duty: Impact Missions